Modern Day Jack and Angelica
by NASCARLUCY
Summary: Angelica was pressured by her grandparents to become a nun and then she meets Jack. They have a daughter whose fiance is killed and tragedies going back decades are revealed.
1. Chapter 1

January 1998

"You know, Maria this is the best for everyone." said the doctor.

Maria Sparrow basically tuned everything else out. Once it was done, it was done. Mimi Williams was in the waiting room and waited for Maria to come out. A driver Henry Turner would be taking Maria home to a grieving family.

Henry Turner had sympathy for Maria. She wasn't the first being forced to seek out Dr. Green's services not would she be the last. He wished that he had told her what a creep and jerk Mark Almond was but he didn't meet her until after she started dating him. Their dating was very brief which was a good thing. None of Mark Almond's relationship lasted very long and they usually ended badly like it did with Maria. Mark Almond was much older than Maria but acted like he still was a teen-ager.

It made Henry's blood boil when he heard Mark and 4 of his friends mock and laughed at the fact that a hit and run driver had killed James Dunson who had been engaged to be married to Maria two years earlier. This was right before Maria had meet Mark Almond. Now Rex and Dolores Sparrow had been killed by a hit and run driver. The same driver was responsible for both deaths. The night before Henry had driven them to a restaurant and the killer had bragged about how he had gotten away with killing 2 people.

Henry knew that there were more than two victims.


	2. Chapter 2

The partition separating Henry and his passengers had been shut but he could hear what they were saying clearly as they were very loud. They were so drunk and high that they didn't remember what they said. Henry remembered every word they said. He secretly had recorded them for nearly 3 years. He had some very very damning information about all of them and hoped to use it against them some day. Another reason he did this was that he was afraid of being harmed as he knew too much about Mark Almond and his friends. This was his insurance in case anything happened to him. He had given the recordings to his father Will for safe keeping.

Maria was one of the few who treated him with respect when he drove Mark and her around. The others treated him with contempt and disdain. He was often cussed out by Mark and his friends.

Maria said nothing during the hour and fifteen minute drive. Mimi had a look of sympathy but there was nothing she could say or do which would be comforting to her. She could see the tears coming down Maria's face. Tears turned into sobs. By the time they arrived in the city limits of Carrabelle, Maria lost it. She was crying hysterically.

Henry walked her to the door. Angelica Sparrow opened the door and Jack Sparrow who was sitting on a chair got up and also went to the door. Angelica's eyes were very red indicating that she had been crying for a long period of time. Jack had a solemn look on his face. Both of them thanked Henry who had expressed his sympathy.

"Thank you very much for bringing Maria home."said Angelica, holding Henry's hands.

"Just let me know if there is anything I can do for you?"

Henry could see from the door several women in the house who were also crying, Grace Sparrow was screaming and crying hysterically.

As the door was being closed, Henry could see Jack hugging his daughter and could hear her sobbing.

Several days earlier.

Donald Almond was in the car looking at some paperwork. His attorney Ashley Langstrom was sitting next to him.

"Well, let's see, I have information about The Sparrows. Seems like the Sparrows have a fine and stellar reputation in St. Augustine. Apparently the Sparrow family are descended from a pirate named Jack Sparrow and he was a career criminal. They eventually settled in St. Augustine and were involved in crimes such as distributing liquor during prohibition, petty crimes and Grace Sparrow (Jack's mother) was arrested in the 1950's for using her home for gambling. She also was arrested in 1965 for practicing magic. It has been rumored that the Sparrows were heavy into magic, witchcraft and sorcery. Many of those with the last name of Sparrow in St. Augustine married after their children were born which was the case with Grace and Dick Sparrow who didn't marry until Jack was 2 years old. "

Both laughed.

"Jack Sparrow right after he graduated from high school was caught smoking weed at a party. He was given the option of jail or joining the military. He joined the Navy and served 3 years before returning home."

"Angelica Garcia came from a very respectable family whose roots go back to the Royal family of Spain. Very little scandal except when it came to her mom Isabelle and of course Angelica. I'll start out with Isabelle. She met a guy who was a fisherman Gary Lewis and got pregnant shortly thereafter. A quickie Justice of the peace marriage. Angelica was born and her mother died shortly thereafter. Her father took off and his whereabouts are unknown. She was raised by her grandparents who wanted her to become a nun but we know that this didn't work out as she met one of the Sparrows, Jack Sparrow. "

"Maria told Mark that her mother didn't want to become a nun and I would guess deliberately got pregnant so she wouldn't have to become a nun. They found out about the pregnancy when they did a physical. "

"I'm just curious Ashley how someone like Angelica met Jack Sparrow. I know they didn't go to the same schools or attend the same parties. They hardly were in the same social circles."

"There are few similarities between this story and the story of Jack Sparrow back in the 1700's seducing a young woman who interestingly enough was named Angelica in Spain. He had to flee as he was charged with rape and indecent assault on a lady. The nun didn't become pregnant which she was very lucky. "


	3. Chapter 3

Early June 1973

Angelica was glad that she had finally graduated from high school and would be taking off a year to find herself. Her grandparents wanted her to become a nun and she had no interest in doing so. They had allowed her to date a classmate who was going to become a priest. They had gone their separate paths. She had worked at the St. Augustine Fish House for a couple of weeks and loved it.

Jack Sparrow loved the Fish House and it was the first time in three years that he been there. His mother Grace had taken him there right before he went into the navy. Not much had changed. It didn't look very different from when he left.

"Hello, Mrs. Sparrow and who is your guest. I haven't seen him in here. I'm Angelica, by the way."

"I'm Jack Sparrow, Grace's son. I just got out of the navy after serving 3 years."

" Nice to meet you. What would you like to drink?"

"Two Rums for both of us." said Grace.

"Okay."

Jack couldn't take his eyes off of Angelica. Grace elbowed him on the arm.

"Do you know who that is?"

"No, mom, I don't."

"She's Angelica Garcia. Her grandparents are some of the wealthiest people in St. Augustine."

"Well, that's nice."

"She's out of your league, Jack."

"I was just flirting with her mom."

"You think she's drop dead gorgeous, don't you Jack."

"I do think she's attractive but what in the heck is she doing working as a waitress."

"We are in a very upscale restaurant. Many of the wealthiest people in St. Augustine have their high school and college age children work in this and other upscale restaurants."

"Jack here has a birthday today." said Grace to Angelica.

"Mine was yesterday?"

"How old are you dear, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Seventeen. I'm not legal until next year." said Angelica laughing.

After Angelica got their order, Grace looked at Jack who was embarrassed that she'd asked Angelica how old she was and told him to cool it until she was of legal age. Jack rolled his eyes.

March 1974

After hearing a very loud thud, Angelica and her grandmother ran into her grandfather's office and found him on the floor. An ambulance was called and shortly after arriving at the hospital, Angelica's grandfather died. After hearing of her husband's death, Angelica's grandmother had a heart attack and died in the emergency room at St. Augustine General.

A couple of days later their funerals were held in the Lady of Lakes Church in downtown St. Augustine. She was very surprised that Jack Sparrow showed up at the viewing and funeral as were others After a week off, Angelica went back to the Fish House.

Angelica had the day off on her 18th Birth in June of 1974. Eyebrows were raised in the restaurant when she dined with Jack Sparrow. Since her grandparents died, she had talked to him on the phone everyday when their schedules permitted.

Soon she was being seen with him in places that someone like her wouldn't be seen in or at least wouldn't be seen with people who were socially and economically beneath them. Restaurants and bars for the common folk of St. Augustine is where Jack took her, not the upscale bars and restaurants where her peers went on dates and socialized.

It wasn't long before everyone in St. Augustine knew that Jack and Angelica were a couple.

Father Perez had heard from other parishioners in the church about Angelica dating Jack Sparrow. He decided to have a talk with her after her great-uncle expressed concerns about this.

"Are you serious about becoming a nun?"

"I don't know if I really wanted to become a nun, Father. I think I'm falling in love with Jack Sparrow."

"Have you become intimate with him?"

"No, I haven't."

"You need to make a decision. Why don't you go down to Winter Haven where there is a convent. I'll make the arrangements. You will be down there three months."

August 1974

Angelica quit her job at the Fish House and shortly thereafter went down to Winter Haven, Florida. She wrote a letter and mailed it to Jack telling him that she was leaving as this would have made it more difficult to do in person. She needed to know if this is what she wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

September 1974

The convent was in the middle of nowhere. There were a lot of Oak Trees and old buildings. It was beautiful to look at but wasn't a place to go if you wanted to party. All Angelica could think about was Jack. She missed him terribly. There was no TV or phone. She only got to read the newspaper. Very lonely. Unholy thoughts about Jack Sparrow occupied her thoughts a lot.

She hadn't exactly been truthful with the priest when he asked her if she and Jack were intimate together. They hadn't gone all the way but had come very close to it.

She lived in one of the cottages at the convent. After being there a couple of weeks, Angelica knew that she wasn't cut out to be a nun. She loved shopping, loved going out to bar and restaurants and loved Jack.

Jack also missed her terribly. He hoped that she would not decide to become a nun as in his opinion, she wasn't cut out to be a nun. He hadn't been back to the Fish House since she left. He went out with a friend named Candy but they were just friends and nothing else.

Halloween Day 1974

Jack had driven the 155 mile trip from St. Augustine to Cypress Gardens. He had gotten a call from Angelica the week before telling him that she would be there. When he saw her, they hugged each other. They later had lunch and then when the park closed, Jack took her to his hotel room. It was about 6:00 pm and it was getting dark. No one would notice that she was gone, or so she hoped.

Once he kissed her, there was no going back. Shortly thereafter, Angelica Garcia lost her virginity to Jack Sparrow and fell asleep in his arms.

The next day she went back to the convent (sneaking in the back way) and no one noticed that she was gone. Jack had to go back home and she cried when he did.

Thanksgiving 1974 – Mid afternoon

This was the first thanksgiving Angelica had without her grandparents. Most of her family lived in Spain and were distant. She only saw them once a year, if that. The few family members that were in St. Augustine didn't include her in their plans this year.

Grace Sparrow lived in a modest home in a subdivision just outside St. Augustine that was built back in the late 1950's. She was delighted to see Angelica. Several others who lived in the neighborhood were in attendance.

"This is Jack's girlfriend Angelica. Angelica this is Dolores & Rex Sparrow (Rex is Dick's brother and Dolores is my sister in law). "

"Nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you." said Rex.

"All good of course." said Dolores.

They all laughed.

"I once thought that I wanted to become a nun but I went to a convent for two months and it's not for me. I like shopping, I like being in this world."

"Well, actually Uncle Rex, her grandparents were the ones who wanted her to become a nun. She really didn't."

"At one time I did, before I noticed Jack."

Everyone got a good laugh out of the comment.

"You still have to go back there until December, don't you?" asked Rex.

"Yes and then I finished with it. Freedom.

Grace, Dolores & Rex seems fascinated with hearing about Angelica's living in a convent for two months.

"You knew that there was really a Jack Sparrow who was a pirate who lived back in the day and did you know that he seduced a nun whose name happened to be Angelica."

"Rex, why are you talking about that?" said Dolores who was rolling her eyes.

"No, it's okay. I've heard the story from Uncle Pedro. I had never heard the story until Jack and I started dating. Uncle Pedro, well let's just stay he's strange."

"Well, you don't have to worry about Uncle Pedro anymore, Angelica. He's locked up in the psych ward."

"I'm glad that he is, Jack. He came down to the convent and was looking into windows saying he was looking for my boyfriends which I was hiding. I've told people for years that he has a couple of loose screws but no one would listen. He only married my Aunt for the money and. shortly after he married my aunt, she died."

Jack had never told his mother that Pedro had stalked him when he found out that Angelica and he were dating. He never approached them but was in the distance. When Angelica found out she was upset and thought it would be best if she went to the convent or used this as a excuse to leave town. When she left, Pedro continued for a while to follow him around. Jack had Pedro convinced that he had moved on to another girlfriend and then Pedro stopped following him.

While the thanksgiving dinner at Angelica's home was very formal in the dining room, the Sparrow Thanksgiving dinner was very causal and was potluck. The weather had been unusually warm, so they dinned inside as well as outside.

The kids in the neighborhood had a blast running around and playing.

Jack took Angelica home and they drank wine until they were drunk. He decided to spend the night.

Friday then went out Shopping and Saturday they went to the beach. Then Angelica had to go back to the convent for another three weeks.

Shortly after Angelica went back to the convent, she got a call saying that her Uncle Pedro had taken his own life. Her attorney took care of the funeral and burial arrangements.

Mid-December 1974

Shortly after Angelica arrived home, she was asked to have a meeting with the Priest.

"I spent three months at the convent and discovered that being a nun wasn't for me." said Angelica.

"Well, that a good thing as I wouldn't recommend you to becoming a nun because you have allowed Jack Sparrow to tarnish your reputation."

"I don't know what you are talking about, Father Perez."

"It is come to my attention that you and Jack have spent a lot of time together at your house and the rumor mill is that you have slept with him. Is that true?"

"Did Uncle Pedro tell you this before he died?

Uncle Pedro saw you go into a motel room on Halloween night with Jack. You spent the night with him, didn't you?

"I don't discuss my personal life with anyone."

"I assume you have sexual intercourse with him?"

Angelica said nothing.

"Well, if you feel that way about him, maybe you should get married to him. You have committed a grave sin by having sex before marriage and using artificial birth control and you need to ask for God's forgiveness."

"This isn't...

"Is Jack Sparrow baptized? If he isn't, then you have committed another act of sin by having sex with an unbaptized person."

"I don't know if he is. I have no clue."

"His mother Grace practices magic and witchcraft, another reason to dump Jack Sparrow and I can tell you this, I would never perform a wedding between you and Jack Sparrow if you decide to get married and I will make sure that no church in this city marries you."

"Thank you for your time, Father. I'm leaving."

Henry could hear the recording that attorney Ashley Langstrom had received from another Priest who knew of the existence of the tape.

"Wow interesting stuff on the parents. Good Job Ashley"

"There more interesting stuff."

The vehicle stopped in a park. Henry was asked to get out of the vehicle and return in an half and hour.  
Henry knew what was going on. It made him sick to his stomach but he could say nothing. He was paid well for his silence. Like his father Will, Henry knew basically in Tallahassee what politician was sleeping with whom, who was cheating on whom, who was an alcoholic or drug abuser, who was in swinging or kinky sex and who had had abortions, and who got away with DUI, reckless driving and who go away with criminals acts. Many of these individuals claimed to be Christian and promoted family values. Anyone that believed what they said were crazy. Henry had stopped believing years ago.

While there were a few in politics who were good and decent, they were few and far between. Most of those individuals didn't last very long in politics. Henry's grandfather William was only in two terms back in the early1970's and got out. William Turner was one of the good ones.

No one knew about him recording their conversations which was a good thing. He hadn't yet heard of someone hiring a hit man to kill someone, but he wouldn't be surprised if someone would want to do this to him after knowing that he recorded their conversations, which was why his father told him to be very careful. Of course what he was doing wasn't legal, which wouldn't help things.

Angelica resisted pressure to marry Jack after she found out she was pregnant. She also resisted pressure from her doctors and others who suggested that she give the baby up for adoption. On September 24, 1975, Maria Grace Sparrow was born at St. Augustine General. Six months later, Angelica and Jack were married by a Judge at her home. In attendance were several members of the Sparrow family. She had invited the few family members she had in St. Augustine but they refused to attend.

Shortly after that, Angelica to everyone's surprise sold the house in St. Augustine and moved to Jacksonville. Jack and Angelica had traveled throughout Florida trying to find a place to live, where they had a new beginning, where no one knew them, where they had no baggage. Jacksonville was okay but it was large and neither of them liked living there.

Carrabelle was a small town in the Florida Panhandle. They moved to Carrabelle a month before the bicentennial in 1976. In 1982 Dolores and Rex moved to Carrabelle and in 1987 Grace moved there as well.

After Grace moved there, Angelica and Jack seldom went to St. Augustine, maybe three times a year and then when Great Aunt Agnes died in 1992, they stopped going to St. Augustine.

Even though Henry didn't know Maria well, he felt like he knew her whole family, which he knew more about them that they would ever cared to know.


	5. Chapter 5

He was listing to the local station in Carrabelle and stopped in a parking lot to listen to radio announcer Bill Nels.

"What can I say, my heart goes out to the Sparrow family. I've known Dolores and Rex for years and what happened is just so tragic and shocking, I can't comprehend it. I also can't comprehend the actions of the driver of the car and his friends who thought what they were doing was funny. They caused the deaths of two innocent people. I'm just praying that they are caught and brought to justice."

Henry listened as other called in their condolences. He finally called in and carefully disguised his voice.

"I"m very sorry to hear of their deaths, and I know what happened was no accident. The scum who killed them was also responsible for the death of Maria's fiance James Dunson a couple of years back. Did a similar thing, tailgated and ran them off the road and forced them to wreck. They they come back to see what they did. They are 4 people involved in this. They bragged about this openly in bars and other public places. I'm risking my life calling your station, but I think someone needs to know that the driver of the car and those with him are being protected. Because Rex's car landed on federal land when he wrecked, I hope the feds get involved in this. This stuff goes back to at least 1976. Have to go. Bye."

Bill Nels was in shock and there was a silence for about a minute.

The Sheriff of Franklin County and the Carrabelle Police Chief were called right after the call was made to the station. They received several calls. Sheriff and the Carrrabelle Police Chief had gotten an anonymous letter from someone who had made similar claims except this letter had some very detailed accounts of several incidents that had happened over the past 20 to 25 years and this included 4 additional deaths and 10 injuries. 10 others escaped injury from the madman said in the mail. It had arrived in the mail earlier in the day. The post mark was Tallahassee, Florida which was the state capitol.

After receiving a letter, Jack Sparrow immediately called Police Chief Gary Hanson and told him about the letter.

"I'll be right over."

Jack was sitting out back on his boat dock when the Police Chief came over. He showed him the letter which the Police Chief read.

"I remember the incident described in this letter very well. This happened over 20 years old but I remember it very vividly. I'm lucky to be alive."

"Okay, tell me what happened."

"It was a couple of days after Maria's first birthday. The year was 1976, about a month after the 4th of July. I had gone to Tallahassee to a boat show and was on my way back home and it was late about 11:00 pm and I had exited I-10 and was headed on US 319 going south, now back then, the area was much more rural than it is now but anyway I was heading south and all of sudden a car with a bunch of what looked to be teens were tailgating me and trying to run me off the road. They passed me and tried to cut me off but I wouldn't let them cut me off. I finally pulled off the road, got out of my car and pulled a rifle out and they got into their car and nearly hit my car and nearly hit me trying to escape. I saw them go down a ways and then they turned around. I was a distance from them and was able to escape from them. I turned my light offs and hid the car in the woods. They got out of their vehicle looked around and then left the area. I quickly drove home. About 10 minutes after I got home, I got a call about a terrible accident that happened down the road. As you know, I'm a volunteer paramedic, so I hurried to the call. This actually was the first call that I did alone."

Jack had a look of horror on his face as he told Chief Hanson what he had seen.

"Bob Miller's car hit a electrical pole and split the car in half. He was run off the road. He was cut in half. A neighbor had heard the crash and called. The neighbor also said that she had heard what sounded like young men or teens in a car with their lights shinning on the accident scene laughing. Couldn't get a description of the vehicle but there at least 4 young men or teens at the scene. She only saw this from a distance and it was very dark outside. The car never had contact with Bob Miller's car or my car, so the type of car was unknown. When they heard sirens, they were out of there. Another neighbor said she saw a second vehicle in the area after the accident but no one else could verify this. I never saw this second vehicle. Sheriff's Ross's dad Ronald was Sheriff back then and he investigated this with a fine tooth comb, even calling other agencies to ask if they had anything similar. None did. The case was never solved."

"The description of what happened to Maria's fiance was very similar happened late at night, except that it happened outside the Tallahassee city limits on I-10. The few drivers that there out reported seeing a vehicle with 4 adult males who ran the car off the road and then took off and then returned shortly thereafter to see what happened. No one could give a description of the car or the occupants."

"This letter claims that the same individuals who tried to run me off the road in 1976 were responsible for Maria's fiance death and it also claims that these same individuals also were responsible for my Aunt and Uncle's death. Assuming that they were between the age of 16-22 at the time of the incident, they would be in their late 30's or early 40's now. I sounds very far fetched but then again stranger things have happened. "

It had been Henry's father Will who had told him about the 1976 incident. He had been the person in the black vehicle that was never found. He had followed them from Tallahassee and had done so at a distance. When he saw the car cut in half and the man in the car dead, he had fled.

Over the next couple of weeks, the Police Chief of Carrabelle and Franklin County got detailed letters about the murders and even got some secret recordings that had taken place in a Tallahassee Bar where one of them admit to being the driver that killed Rex and Dolores Sparrow. The 4 men who were involved in the murders and injuries were named.

Henry continued working as their driver as to not arouse any suspicion.

Both the Police Chief and the Franklin County Sheriff recognized the names listed. The Sheriff had come to Carrabelle for an unrelated matter. The two men were sitting at a park bench talking.

"Basically these men are a who is who of Tallahassee Elite. We would need a lot more evidence before we went after them as only two of these cases are in our jurisdiction, the two being Jack Sparrow and Mr. Miller. . Most are not and under the jurisdiction of the the Tallahassee Police Department. Someone writing letters naming names isn't going to cut it as far as criminal prosecution. It would be easier if they weren't Tallahassee Elite to go after that, but we still don't have enough evidence to go after anyone. The first thing they would do is get their high priced lawyers, if they haven't already. I don't know if any of the feds got these letters, it's possible they might have but they have never told me. If we could find the person who wrote those letters and did the recordings and was willing to testify against them, then we might have a case."


	6. Chapter 6

2000

Two grand juries had failed to charge the 4 men with murder and the case had dragged on for years. This was the end of the line. Will and Henry had been paid large sums of money for their silence. They were never called to testify. The Sparrow family had been barred from the courtroom and were treated badly by the criminal justice system. When a grand jury failed to charge them a second time, Grace Sparrow screamed and then passed out outside the court house. She was taken to a hospital where she later died. Her death was too much for Will and Henry Turner. Something needed to be done. Both men were patient as some things take a long time.

2004

They were just waiting for the right time and place to get justice and August 2004 was the right time. He and his son Henry had kidnapped the 4 men at gunpoint and had taken the men to Dog Island which was only access by ferry. A category 4 Hurricane was approaching the coast and everyone else was gone. Will had used the boat of one of the men.

They were blind folded with their mouths taped and their hands were behind their backs. They were tied to chairs which were out in front of a home which had been abandoned years ago. It wouldn't be long before the storm hit. The men had no idea who had kidnapped them. They were tied up in a way that they could get free but they wouldn't be able to escape the Island.

Will and Henry escaped by plane. Will had stolen the key to the airplane which was owned by one of the men.. The airplane was flown to an abandoned strip near Tallahassee. Thankfully the car Will had left there was still there. The two men fled after setting fire to the plane. They went on back roads avoiding police. No one called in the fire of the plane.

Two days after the hurricane, the coast guard found the bodies of 4 men on Dog Island. They had been reported missing. No one could understand why the men went to the Island. Investigators didn't know that it was murder.

The hurricane had destroyed the aircraft which was burned and in hundreds of pieces. Investigators later found the destroyed plane but had no idea whose plane it was.

"I don't have much sympathy for these men." said Jack Sparrow as he read the newspaper story.

"They got what they deserve." said Angelica.

"What comes around goes around, an it came around and hit them hard."

Angelica had taken the phone call from the press and had said that the family had no comment.


End file.
